Bleach Black
by EmpheralBeauty
Summary: She came back into his life after how many years shes been gone. Shes back and is a soul reaper? What will Ichigo do? (Not good with summaries but story's good) Oc's included. (Romance will come laterr)
1. Rendezvous

_Chapter One - Rendezvous_

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

Slamming the door on Yuzu and his dad. They walked down stairs. Isshin answered the door. He saw a dark brown haired with two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends, and crimson colored eyes. Her bangs naturally fram her face, full and wavy. Her hair goes past her hips. Snow white skin. Shes has curves is all the right places.

She is wearing is off the shoulder striped black & lavender crop top. Where you can see part of her stomach, and high waist black leather skirt and, and black lace leggings. Her shoes buckled straps all around the booties in gun metal grey, metal spikes surround the shoe. Studded wedges look and feel like leather.

He was shocked to see a beautiful girl in his doorway, but then he remembered his family was having an old family friend over. He never thought she would look like that. "Luna?" She nodded, smiling. He hugged her, twirling her around. suffocating her. She couldn't speak. Karin stepped in, "Dad your suffocating her." Walking out of the room.

He put her down. Letting her breath. They were laughing. "I forgot about your visit so Ichigo doesn't know, but I bet if we make a lot of noise we can get him down here." He started to walk up stairs with a base ball in his hand leaving Luna down stairs alone. Throwing it at Ichigo's door.

Ichigo came put of his room, yelling, "What the hell!" Leaving the door open leaving Rukia peeking out of the door. She was giggling. Isshin throw another base ball at Ichigo. Hitting him in the nuts. Luna stopped behind Isshin. Leaving Ichigo on one knee, confused. "Who's she?"

She looked disappointed, but she giggled. "So you don't remember me Ichi." He shook his head. "Vary well-"

Ichigo interpreted her, "Wait. Luna? How could I forget those eyes," he laughed, "But it was hard at first since you got hot-" He was interpreted by Luna kicking him in the face. Knocking him to the floor. He sat up, "What the hell was that for," he yelled the question.

She crossed her arms, pissed. Bending down, pointing her pointer finger at him, "You don't call a girl 'hot' you call her breathtaking or bewitching, or even gorgeous!" She stood up, holding a hand out for him.

He grabbed it. Pulling himself up. "Yeah. What brings you?" He blushed lightly noticing he could see up her shirt from looking up at her. She was wearing what looked like a purple bra with a skull on the right side. It bothered him. '_She needs a better shirt._'

She crossed her arms again. "Well I moved back a couple of days ago. I was going to invite you and your family to dinner, but i see your busy," she smirked seeing a bunch of people in his room. A red haired man with tattoos, a bold guy, a middle schooler with white hair, a guy that has wierd eye brows, and a orange haired girl with big boobs. Bigger than hers. She can't forget the girl with black hair.

His face went red. "You little pervert!" He shot up to his feet. He was standing right in front of her._ 'What does she take me for?!'_

Her emotions changed quickly. She kicked Ichigo with her right foot. Still standing straight up, and arms crossed. "I am not," she sighed. "But if you want they can come to. It can be a party! Invite anyone that seems reasonable. Since i barley remember anyone you say?"

_'I see she has better control.' _His nose was bleeding. Covering it with his hand. "Fine. I'll ask if my friend want to come alon-"

She interrupted him, "Dress nice," she tossed money to him. "On me," she winked. She was about to walk down stairs when Ichigo grabbed her shoulder.

He looked into his room seeing the two girls with there thumbs up, and Yumichika and Renji was smiling that they approved. Ikkaku shrugged, and Torshiro wasn't listening. After he grabbed her shoulder he held out the money, "I'll buy my own, but if you don't mine would you take Rukia and Rangiku shopping for what you call 'nice'." he asked.

Her facial expression soften. She smiled. "Sure. If they don't mine we can go now since I have nothing to do."

He smiled at her. "I'll see you later." The girls left.

* * *

Making there way though store to store trying to find the right outfit. Going through several stores. Rangiku found lots of outfits, but it exposes to much. Rukia had a hard time finding the right one. She wasn't sure that to get. Both of them knew Luna was an expert in clothing so they let her decide. Something elegant, and unique, but at the same time sexy. Something that you would own the night with.

Finally they stopped at a store, finding lots of things they were looking for. Luna found a underneath the matching overlay is a mini with a sweetheart bodice covered in dazzling stones and sequins. Pair with a set of high heels. red dress for Rangiku.

Rukia tired on a lavender dress. She looked long and lean in this strapless Sherri Hill dress with figure-flattering details. Beautifully sequined, scoop neckline bodice is accentuated with vertical highlights that created an illusion that she was taller, and skinnier. Top that with a bedazzled belt that hits the body at the natural waist for the ultimate cinching effect.

Luna picked out a black beautiful sparkling sweetheart neckline and fitted bodice. Just below the hips, an awesome high low feather skirt creates a striking snow princess effect and for someone else she picked out the same one but white. She went to go buy the dresses. They were expensive, but she didn't care. She used the money her step parents left her. "Alright you are going to my house or back to Ichigo's," she asked calmly.

Rangiku and Rukia looked at each other for a couple of seconds before looking back at her. "We'll go to your house," Rangiku said. "Then we can get ready for the little party you invited us to," she said rather cheerful. They walked to Luna's house.

Entering her huge house. More like a mansion. Poring her guests tea.

* * *

Ichigo and the other four guys went to the store the next town over. The weird thing was Byakuya was waiting for them out of the shop. Ichigo walked outside sensing someone was following them.

Byakuya leaning against the side of the door opened his eyes. "What are you shopping for?"

Shocking everyone in Ichigos little group. "A party we were invited to. You can come if you want." He nodded. Not really wanting to go, but he suspected Rukia was going. They went back inside picking out tuxes.

They all picked a black tux, but different undershirts, and tie. Ichigo picked black, while Ikkaku picked blue, Yumichika picked magenta, Renji picked red, and Byakuya picked purple. Finally Torshiro picked a white tux with a light blue undershirt, and tie.

Byakuya came up to Ichigo, "I'll be going to Kisuke's place before going to the party place." He said leaving.

* * *

_three hours later..._

_Knock Knock_

A girl with light-blond hair that is split down the middle, and pink eyes, opened the door. She was about Torshiros height, and was wearing an entirely white dress. On her arms are detachable sleeves that are also laced up at the top. She wears light blue roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. Wearing a white cloth tied around the base of her left leg, near the ankle, and white string around her right wrist.

She was calm. She was smiling. "Came in they're waiting for you." Leading then into the dinning room.

The table set perfectly like it belonged to royalty. The food was mainly chinese. Sweet and sour chicken, orange chicken, and so much more. The three other girls were sitting at the table chatting. The guys sat down mesmerized by how the dresses made the girls look stunning. There was only two chairs empty. "Is there some one else joining us," Ichigo asked.

Luna smiled, and turned her head towards the speaker. "Only one more. My other sister isn't joining us. I'm waiting for a family friend to come." She picked up the wine in her cup, and sipped it. Putting back on the table.

He looked confused, "A family friend? Whats there name? I might know them."

She sighed, "Kisuke is his name."

Everyone was shocked, and confused. "How do you-"

He was interrupted by the door bell. Luna got up. Opening up the door. It was Kisuke, and someone she didn't know. He was wearing a black suit with a green undershirt. Ichigo and Renji were ease dropping in of there conversation.

He had his fan in one hand, and a deep pink rose in the other. He handed it to her. "Thanks for having me over little Miss Luna," putting his fan by his face. He turned his eye towards Byakuya. Giving him a look. Making him close his eyes then opening them up in understanding.

He closed his fan, gently waving it in front of the black haired man next to him, "This is Byakuya Kuchiki." Putting his fan in front of his face, open.

Byakuya smiled, and his face looked gentle more then normal. "I finally get to meet the soul reaper Kisuke made. Even though it's forbidden, but the soul society made changes. since the last soul reaper saved us many times." His facial expression soften. _'She's much like her mother.' Even though her eyes are blood red they have a kindness in them much like Hisana's._

She smiled. "Of course, I sense Ichigo has a great power to him," she crosses her arms. "I hope to fight him one day," she giggles.

Kisuke handed her a lithe purple journal that had the Kuchiki Clan symbol on the cover. Turning his head towards the kitchen, "I can sense you have Ichigo, and his friends over as well." His fan hiding his smirk. "Perfect timing to break the news to everyone, don't you say?"

She puzzled, "What news?"

He gently whaped the fan on her head. Making her blink"Silly girl about you being the new substitute soul reaper."

She kicked him, still standing in one place. Her expression changed from happy to wanting his blood splattered on her hands. "That can wai-"

Interpreted by Ichigo. His eyes widened, "Your a soul reaper?"

She sighed. "I'll answer any questions that comes, but first answer mine." She stared at him with kind, caring eyes. "Hows your siblings. I didn't see them there. When I came to your house."

He stood there stunned. "Yuzu and Karin are fine," knowing what she meant but ignoring it. 'She wants to know about my brothers, but why would she ask if-' His thought was cut off.

She shook her head. "Not who i'm talking about strawberry. Ichiru, and Toki-"

Ichigo grabbed her hand. Leading her outside, but before he had a chance to speak, she kicked him in the face. Knocking him on the ground. Her emotion ranged from happy and calm, to angry and explosive then back to calm, but still angry.

Everyone that was in the house gathered around the doorway. Listening in on Luna and Ichigo. Some of them were amused by the fighting, and some where annoyed by it.

"Quite kicking me!" He sat up looking quite angry himself. "My brothers have been gone for some time now," he said calmly with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I don't know where they are," he shrugged. "I'll I know is that they are training for something. Don't know where, don't know with who."

He sat up, looking directly at her. "Wheres your brother?" He was serious. A serious tone. "Is he a soul reaper to? Like-"

Someone touched his shoulder. He was in the shadows. You couldn't see his face. Just a dark shadow. His piercing violet eyes staring right at him. The boy was smiling. A friendly smile. You could tell he wasn't going to hurt anyone.

Ichigo looked back. He was startled. "L-luca?"

He walked out of the shadows. He was wearing a black hakama, a white sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is white, the sleeves are rolled down, and he wore it open, leaving his muscular chest exposed. Flame-like tattoos spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm.

Luca has lip-length straight, messy, dark brown hair framing both sides of his face, part of his bangs falls between his eyes. He was holding a silver, 20 cm long rod. His expression changed when he saw the people in the door way. It was a tired look. "I'm going into my room."

Ichigo nodded, "Geez he didn't need to scare me like that," he sighed. "By the way I have to go." He left soon after, waving "School tomorrow." Rukia, Renji, and the others left to.

Rukia waved back, "Yeah and we need to get back to the Soul Society." She turned to Ichigo, "Oh yeah we came here to tell you that there was another soul reaper, but," she looks back over to the twins. "Looks like we didn't need to come." The Soul reapers vanished. Ichigo left for his home.

* * *

**Next Day**

Just another normal day at school. Keigo yelling at Mizuiro for being to formal. Orihime with her friends. What looks like Uryu studying for some unknown test. Chad sitting alone, staring off in space. Ichigo on the other hand was sitting in his chair thinking about last night.

The teacher walked in and smiled at them. It was a substitute teacher. The students took there seats. "We have some new students today." She said, doing the attendance.

Two girls, and a boy walked into the room. Ichigo's jaw dropped, he didn't believe she was in his school or that she was even going to school. He knew everyone of them. Two he saw yesterday, and there step sister.

She had lovely waist-length pure white hair with bright sky blue eyes. They all were wearing the schools uniform.

"This is Luna, Luca, and Marina." The teacher smiled at them while pointing to each one when saying there names. "Please treat them-"

Luna merely smiled at Ichigo and sat at the empty seat next to him. Luca sat behind her, while Marina sat in the back thinking to herself.

It was lunch time. The morning went by rather quickly.

Orihime came up to Luna. With her usual smile. "So..um Luna want to eat lunch with me and Tatsuki," she asked, looking over to her best friend then back to the girl. "Your brother and sister can come along to."

She smiled, "Sure...Let me go get my brother." She smiled running off to him.

Luca was sitting by a tree admiring a golden pocket watch. He was in the shadows making the girls want to go by the mysterious new boy, but didn't. Someone gently touching his shoulders. The girls hair flowed around him. "Want to go eat lunch with me, and the girl Orihime?"

He touched her hand. Smiling. A gentle smile. Sighing. "No i'm fine here," he said as she was about to leave, like she knew the answer. "Luna," he stopped her. "Be careful, you don't know who you can trust anymore". She smiled and nodded

Luna ate lunch with Orihime, Shinji and there friends. They talked, laughed, and even talked about Ichigo. She learned Orihime likes him, which isn't a big shocker there, but he didn't seem to be interested in her like she does. Ichigo doesn't really trust Shinji it seemed to look like. It all ended well. Her and Shinji became friends since they knew each other before coming to the school. They talked the whole time.

* * *

**_The End Of Chapter One_**

**Authors Note:**_ I was asked to write a story containing my friends Ocs and mine. I hope to update soon since i'll be bored for the next week or two. Not all the Ocs belong to me. Unnamed light-blonde haired girl belongs to my friend, Sarah. Luna belongs to me. Luca belongs to my friend, Cc. Ichiru, and Tokiya belongs to my friend, Zack. More Info to come about them. Luca I tired my best to describe his hair but little difficult, but oh well. His appearance has supposed to look like Mutsuki Kurama since he was normally his twin brother (oc brother). Luna is originally from pandora hearts her appearance is alot like the two Alices._

_I'm taking a break on my "Mercenaries Little Sisters" and going to try to focus on this one. Since that other story is kinda boring me, but I will get back to it sooner or latter._

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own Bleach, I killed almost all my favorite characters.**

**No dah I don't own Bleach even though i would love to. Lol. I don't**

**own the songd or the pocket**

**watch either nor the melody**

**that it plays.**

_**Next chapter preview:**__ New people came at Karakura park. Wait are they people or...? Either way if there not Ichigo and Luna will kick their asses._

**Thanks For Reading.**


	2. Eye of an Arrancar

Chapter Two -Eye of an Arrancar

* * *

_Then_

Orihime came up to Luna. With her usual smile. "So..um Luna want to eat lunch with me and Tatsuki," she asked, looking over to her best friend then back to the girl. "Your brother and sister can come along to."

She smiled, "Sure...Let me go get my brother." She smiled running off to him.

Luca was sitting by a tree admiring a golden pocket watch. He was in the shadows making the girls want to go by the mysterious new boy, but didn't. Someone gently touching his shoulders. The girls hair flowed around him. "Want to go eat lunch with me, and the girl Orihime?"

He touched her hand. Smiling. A gentle smile. Sighing. "No i'm fine here," he said as she was about to leave, like she knew the answer. "Luna," he stopped her. "Be careful, you don't know who you can trust anymore". She smiled and nodded

Luna ate lunch with Orihime, Shinji and there friends. They talked, laughed, and even talked about Ichigo. She learned Orihime likes him, which isn't a big shocker there, but he didn't seem to be interested in her like she does. Ichigo doesn't really trust Shinji it seemed to look like. It all ended well. Her and Shinji became friends since they knew each other before coming to the school. They talked the whole time.

* * *

_Now_

Arriving at the part with her brother, Luca. Seeing dead bodies around. Hiding behind a tree, gathering more information. "_Who could do something like this?" _she thought. She drew her blade. She got her answer when she spotted two men, one large and muscular, the other smaller and more thin looking as they stood in the middle of the park with a large crater nearby. They had strange mask-like fragments on them, making Luna blink in confusion.

"Are these people…human? No... they can't be" she whispered to herself, still confused on why the people had bone-like fragments on their bodies. Hearing a sound, she looked over and saw Orihime and Chad as they stood protectively in front of Tatsuki, who was lying unconscious behind them. Orihime was leading the unconscious Tatsuki away before Chad raised an unusual looking arm to strike the large man with a bone fragment around his jaw and a hole in the center of his chest.

"Ulquiorra! Is he one of them?" the large man called as he looked at his smaller companion, who had a half helmet-like bone fragment on his head and extremely pale skin.

The smaller man sighed. "Oh Yammy, you really need to learn your investigative power so you can detect these things on your own. You should be able to tell with one glance, this human is trash" the smaller man spoke, his voice void of any emotion whatsoever. The larger man smiled evilly as he looked at Chad.

"So I see." he smirked, the reiastu around him getting denser as he prepared to attack. Suddenly, Chad's arm blazed with energy as he prepared to strike them, but… it never made contact. The large man destroyed Chad's arm and threw his body to the ground before Chad even had a chance to hit him. Orihime turned. Her eyes widened as she watched his body hit the ground.

"Chad!" Orihime cried as she ran to his aid. "Chad get up," she cried again, and again. Luna watched as the large man, Yammy, turned to the smaller man, Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! Is she trash too?" Yammy asked, and evil smirk on his face as he stared at the girl from the corner of his eye. Ulquiorra was silent for a moment as he turned his attention to Orihime.

"We gotta help them!" Luca whispered frantically as he was about to used Sonído to just appear by Orihimes side, but Luna stopped him. She needed more information before carelessly going in and fighting. She watched as Ulquiorra nodded.

"Yes shes trash." he answered in a bored tone. Yammy grinned as he turned to her.

"I gotcha" he laughed as he pointed his finger and shot it towards Orihime as she knelt by Chad's side.

'_Orihime!' _Luna's mind screamed as the finger came closer and closer to the girl, but when she about to move Orihime surprised her.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject." Immediately, a caramel-colored shield was in front of Orihime as she glared up at them. It stopped the finger in its tracks before shattering, revealing Orihime getting to her feet. Yammy glared at her in surprise, not expecting her to have that trick up her sleeve.

"What…is she?" he demanded as he looked to Ulquiorra. Orihime ignored his cries and turned to Chad, her hairclips glowing as she stared at him.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject." Orihime spoke before two lights shot out of her hairclips and formed another shield covering Chad's arm. Luna watched, smiling at her will to save him.

"How are you able to heal that guy? If fact how can he still he alive? Pretty stubborn if you ask me. " Yammy said as he watched the shield work its magic. Ulquiorra stared at her for a few moments before speaking.

"This woman is quite unusual." he spoke dully. Orihime looked up at the two men, glaring at them as she clenched her fists. Suddenly, a light flew out of Orihime's hair clip and surrounded her body. She held her hands together in front of her as she glared at the two men, prepared to attack.

"Koten Zanshun…I…I REJECT!" she cried as the fairy flew towards Yammy with great speed. But before it could make contact, Yammy caught it in his hand and crushed it, leaving it completely destroyed. Orihime stared at the crushed pieces in disbelief, fear itself consumed her.

Yammy made one step closer. "What do you want to do with her Ulquiorra? Maybe we should take her back to Aizen to show him this weird healing power she possesses." Orihime's eyes widened. _'Aizen' _she thought fearfully.

Ulquiorra still with his bored expression said, "That wont be necessary." He paused for a second, "Just kill her," he said with no emotion. Yammy just smiled devilishly. "Gocha." Luna couldn't hear the words that were said next before Yammy shot his hand out to crush Orihime.

But before Luna could react, someone moved in and their sword was pointed at Yammy's hand, stopping it. She looked to see Ichigo standing in front of Orihime. Yammy looking shocked, "Just who the hell are you?"

"Sorry Ichigo.…" Orihime spoke sadly as she stared at her hero. Luna watched as the two exchanged a few words before Ichigo glared at Yammy and Ulquiorra. He looked at Chad, before looking back to them. Inoue felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head._ 'Lu-na?' _"Luna...Luca!" she didn't know they was a soul reaper. No one told her, but no one needed to. There was a reason they came back.

Her faced softened. "Orihime.. i'm sorry I didn't tell you," she looked away, but then back at her. "And i'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"Now i'm going to deal with these two, and end this!" He put his left on his right wrist, "Ban-kai!" and suddenly Ichigo was surrounded by white smoke, and when it cleared, he was holding a daito with a black blade. Cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" Orihime watched as he turned to her and warning her to stay back, before rushing in and cutting off Yammy's arm. He then proceeded to slice away at Yammy, giving the man multiple injuries as he tried to fight back. Soon, Yammy was a complete mess, and was pulling out a sword before Ichigo clutched his face, stopping completely. His eyes turning color. This gave Yammy the chance to move in and kick him, sending Ichigo flying.

Orihime came for Ichigo's aid, "No Orihime, stand back!" he cried, but it was too late. Yammy swung his arm and sent Orihime flying. Ichigo watched as the girl landed on the ground and went completely still, his heart sinking.

"Orihime!" he cried as he tried to go to her. But he was quickly smacked down by Yammy as the man began to pummel him. This was enough.

"Stop!" Luna cried as she ran to stop it, her zanpakuto drawn and ready to fight as she faced the two. Both Yammy and Ulquiorra stopped and looked at her while Ichigo stared at her.

"Huh? And what do we have here? More trash?" Yammy mused as he smirked in her direction. Luna narrowed her eyes as she held out her sword in front of her, prepared to cut them down.

"Me? Trash? No way in hell!" She pointed her sword at them. "Fall from the heavens, Abadon!" Luna exclaimed as she released her zanpakuto. Black smoke mixed with purple light surrounded her, enshrouding her from view. Soon the smoke dissipated. The light disappeared into her bottom half on the blade. Luna held her shikai. Her clothes changed to a knee length shihakusho, sleeveless. Knee length purple socks, with a purple sash.

Lucas tired eyes went cold. He said, "Destroy _B-usagi_ ," His rode turned into a huge, double-edged red scythe. His eyes changed from violet to blood red with cat-like eyes. "You shouldn't have harmed them," Luca said calmly. He turned to Luna, her understanding who he thinks would be the best opponent for her would be. She nodded.

Meantime Ulquiorra watched them, interested to see what power they have. Luna and Luca ran at them. Luca went after Yammy while Luna went after Ulquiorra, since Ichigo and the others were still in risk. They were there to stop them, or die trying.

Ulquiorra was behind her in less then a second as he tried to run her down with his hand, but she blocked him with her blade just in time. She tried swinging her sword at him but she was to slow. He was behind her again. Not having enough time to turn around, he fired his green cero at her. Causing another creator in the parks ground. Luna had immerse herself in a black/purple energy shield. Blocking his attack.

He was surprised, but the feeling left him. He never seen anything like that before nor did he see Orihimes little reversing time trick. He stopped, letting her catch her breath. She seemed easy to beat, but he wanted to take his time since he needed more information.

She needed to get faster, but didn't want to use her bankai. So she wont use it. She'll use another one of her little tricks. "Dai tenshi!" She yelled._ 'Lend me strength Abadon..' _she muttered to herself. Her back glowed black. Black reiatsu covered her back, forming what looked like wings. The reiatsu disappeared. Black angel wings on her back.

Ulquiorra looked shocked, but his expression went to his usual bored look. He used another one of his green ceros, but this time she didn't need her shield. She flew up into the sky. Making a back-flip in the air, landing behind him. He turned towards her, predicting her moments. He run her through with his hand. Knocking her her to the ground. Meanwhile Luca swung his scythe, causing a black with a red outline thick line to come towards the huge guy. Making a blood spit out of his wound on his chest.

He didn't have time to attack again. So Yammy took this time to pound him to the ground. Over and over again, until he was knocked out. Yammy was about to hit Ichigo next, but a red shield came between his fist and Ichigo.

"Hey there." Urahara took down his shield. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner Ichigo." He tuned his head towards him, but turned it back what Yammy was complaining about more bugs. Yammy was about to strike again before Yoruichi flipped him over with ease, stopping him in his tracks. Luna completely ignored the fight as she was by her brothers side.

Kisuke was now apparently taking the two men on, leaving Yoruichi and Luna to help the injured. Yoruichi was helping Orhime. Giving her something to swallow. Luna was helping her brother. He was badly wounded.

She looked at him, "If you can hear me," her bangs covered her eyes. "I'm going to heal you. But it might hurt though." She stood up, her blade hovering over him. It disappeared within his body. Making him shine with purple. His wounds healed quickly. Her blade reappeared in her hand. His body not shinning anymore.

He started to wake up. His eyes turning back to his bright violet color. Tears fell from Lunas eyes. He whipped them away with his hand. A smile came upon his face.

The two masked people left within a gate. (sorry i really dont know what to call it. If you want please correct me).

* * *

_Later_

Ulquiorra and Yammy entered Aizens throne room. Yammy kneeled down before him. Ulquiorra stood there, "We have returned.. Lord Aizen."

Aizen was sitting in the thorn. Watching the two arrancar. "Welcome Ulquiorra and Yammy.. So tell me what you have accomplished here in front of your twenty brothers." With his cold eyes, "All right show us what you have experienced in the world of the living. All of it."

"Yes sir," he said removing his left eye. Crushing it, which turned into dust and flowed around everyone in the room. "See for yourselves." Aizen had his eyes closed observing it. "I understand," he said plainly."

"I see that you decided he wasn't worth killing."

Ulquiorra had his left eye lid shut, "Yes. The ordered were to kill anyone that would be an obstacle, and learned that there was no one."

"Your Soft!" Someone yelled from behind. Ulquiorra turned his head slightly. "If it would have been me, I would have killed all of them with the first strike."

"Grimmjow.. "

"What the hell where you thinking! If kill him was part of the orders then obviously you and the oth (srry srry if i said that wrong) should have killed him right."

Gimmjow keeped going on and on until Yammy spoke up, "Grimmjow. It was clear. I know you saw what happen. The guy wearing clogs and that damn dark skinned girl beat me up."

He moved a step closer, "That is so pathetic. A guy wearing wooden shoes and a female beat you." He turned to Ulquiorra, "And you a girl with wings. You should have killed her."

Ulquiorra explained that the boy wasn't any danger to them yet, and that Aizen was only worried about his growth rate. That Ichigos power was unstable. Thats why he let his live. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra went on and on.

Aizan spoke up, "Yes well i'll leave it in your hands." Before he sent him out, he stopped him. "Ulquiorra I have another task for you. I was you to go to the world of the living, and get more information about this girl. And bring Grimmjow." He turned towards the blue haired man, "And Grimmjow no fighting."

He turned around, "Yes sir."

Grimmjow just nodded but was irritated about the fighting thing. He wanted to go fight the orange haired boy.

* * *

Chapter Three: Truth Beneath the Rose.

* * *

Lunas zanpakuto: art/Fall-from-the-heavens-Abadon-368486872?q=gallery%3Aselenabaskerville&qo=0

Yay chapter two done. I don't own bleach. I only own my oc Luna. The reason i chose Bleach is to give me a challenge in my writing skills. I'm going to try to get a chapter in every week :D. Now im in the middle of making an air gear fanfiction.


	3. In the house of the Rose

Hey sorry I'm late for updating, lots of homework, test, and projects. Until the 18 I may or may not update due to school xP. Well hope you enjoy the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

Thanks to Enzy-Chan abd metsfan101, I continued this story. Thanks for the great thing you said!

Chapter Three - In the house of the Rose

* * *

_Then_

_Gimmjow kept going on and on until Yammy spoke up, "Grimmjow. It was clear. I know you saw what happen. The guy wearing clogs and that damn dark skinned girl beat me up."_

_He moved a step closer, "That is so pathetic. A guy wearing wooden shoes and a female beat you." He turned to Ulquiorra, "And you a girl with wings. You should have killed her."_

_Ulquiorra explained that the boy wasn't any danger to them yet, and that Aizen was only worried about his growth rate. That Ichigo's power was unstable. Thats why he let his live. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra went on and on._

_Aizan spoke up, "Yes well i'll leave it in your hands." Before he sent him out, he stopped him. "Ulquiorra I have another task for you. I was you to go to the world of the living, and get more information about this girl. And bring Grimmjow." He turned towards the blue haired man, "And Grimmjow no fighting."_

_He turned around, "Yes sir."_

_Grimmjow just nodded but was irritated about the fighting thing. He wanted to go fight the orange haired boy._

_Now, In the Human World_

Ichigo stared at the guy that looked like a younger Aizen except part of his bangs are swept back into a spike, the other part are off the the sides, framing his face and lavender colored eyes. He wore a standard shinigami uniform with a sleeveless, rib-length customized captain hotri.

They were both sitting in Ichigo's room with the others, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika. The room was cramped.

Rukia spoke up, "This is Ren Aizen." She predicted Ichigo's reaction, but he didn't do what she thought. Ichigo did nothing but stare at him which made him uncomfortable, but Ren stared at him back.

Ikkaku hit Ichigo with his wooden sword, he wanted to hit him hard enough to stop him from staring, but he caught the wooden sword somehow predicting Ikkakus movements.

Ichigo turned to face him, angrily. "What the hell Ikkaku!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"All you did was stare at the guy!" He yelled back, face to face. Ikkaku turned to Yumichika, who was sitting next to him. "I feel sorry for the poor guy."

Yumichika nodded, agreeing to what he said. "Indeed. It gave me the creeps they they Ichigo was staring at him." Both of them pretending not to notice Ichigo's very angry expression.

"Don't act like i'm not here!" Ichigo yelled at them again.

Yumichika shrugged and acted like he did nothing wrong, but on the other hand Ikkaku didn't do anything but looked pissed.

"Enough." Ren said calmly with his eyes shut with annoyance.

Rangiku amused by the fighting finally spoke up, "Did anyone wonder why my captain isn't here?" She asked not knowing where he was made her worry.

The bald guy smirked, "He went back to the Soul Society to get some." He shrugged, "More help."

Rukia sweet dropped, "So by that he doesn't have faith in us." She turned to Ichigo, "You should call Luca and Luna over since this is a shinigami meeting they need to be here."

Ichigo sighed, "Fine" He walked over to the phone which was on his bed. Dialing.

The phone rang and rang until someone from the other end of the line picked up. "Hello."

Ichigo knew the voice, "Luca? Its Ichigo. If you and Luna aren't busy can you come over for a meeting?"

A pause of the other end of the phone, "Luna's busy. If i go I have to being my little sister."

Ichigo sighed, "Fine she'll have hang with my little sister Yuzu." They both hung up. Twenty minutes Luca showed up with his light-blond little sister, Emi.

* * *

Luca and Emi left Luna alone in the house. Her step-twin sister Marina went to Orihime's house to study more and to help her with her homework.

Luna felt odd. She felt like someone was following her, watching her every movement. She didn't want to say anything when her brother was there knowing that he would stay by her and not go by Ichigo and figure out what's up.

Brushing that feeling aside, cleaning her house. Luna cleaned the kitchen first, doing the dishes, mopping and sweeping the floor.

Then she went into her brothers room, it was a mess. Clothes laying around on his white rug, trash near the black trash can. His walls were white with a name, Akira graffitied on it in violet. He had a king sized bed which was all black. She picked up everything, setting in it's right place.

She was done cleaning everyones room including her very own. (Sorry i didn't feel like describing every single room. That time will come when i describe Lunas.)

By the time she was done cleaning every room in her house it was about six at night. Her since _family_ should be home soon, she decided to cook dinner, and at the same time she figured out why she was feeling watched.

She smirked, "Whoever you are, you can come out." Instead of making supper right away, she made tea made for three people. She took a seat, sipping her tea.

What looked like the man who she fought a week ago and a light blue haired man appeared in front of her. A little black cat came up to Grimmjow who he picked up and held in his arms.

Ulquiorra only sighed, thinking the cat was something useless. He sat down at the table on the opposite side of Luna. Grimmjow on the other hand was sitting near the table on the floor playing with the black cat.

She put her tea down, smiling at them which grimmjow thought it was kinda weird since her so called _enemies _were in her house, watching her every move. She spoke up, "Why were you two watching me all day?"

Ulquiorra only stared at her, observing her every movement, but something caught his eye in another room. Hes only seen it once when he visited the human word, he enjoyed the sound it made.

The girl knew what he was looking at, she guessed he was looking at her purple, Fazioli M. Liminal in the music room. "Do you play or do you enjoy listening to the piano?" She asked.

He closed his eyes, opening them back up. "No" he simply said. She didn't like is answer and she also didn't completely understand either.

She walked over the piano, sat down on the purple bench like chair. Placing her fingers on the keys.

Turning her head towards the two guys who where looking straight at her. "Pick between two of my favorite piano pieces Lucy or Forbidden Love."

Ulquiorra didn't seem to care, but on the other hand Grimmjow blurted out, "The second one." Which made her smile. "I'll play the piano part not the violin." Ulquiorra had his eyes closed, waiting to listen to the piano.

Before she started, she stared at the kays. She had mesmerized this piece. She pushes down on the first white key of the song, and the beautiful yet sad sound radiates through the air. She started to remember about her step parents who taught her how to play before they died. Immediately, forgetting about the two men that were in the kitchen. She danced her fingers upon the keys, her eyes shut. But she kept on playing. In the final seconds of the song, she came back to reality. Opening her eyes, a tear streamed down her face which she wiped away.

Grimmjow looked amazed, he knew he could never play a sad song in such a beautiful way. He was more like a feline, laid-back. Looking down at the cat in his lap, the kitten was purring. The melody made the cat calm. "Aizen wants information about you."

Ulquiorra who opened his eyes staring straight at her, waiting for her next move. "What," She asked walking back to her seat in the kitchen.

"You wanted to know why we were following you." Grimmjow said as the kitten ran off.

She made a _hmm _sound, "What information do you want?" She sounded like she was bored, no care in to what she said.

"What was that, that made the sound," Ulquiorra asked, not knowing the name of the instrument.

"That is a Fazioli M. Liminal piano," She started at him with no emotion in her own eyes, but her smile was full of emotion. "The worlds best sounding piano." (I think).

"You must be rich," Grimmjow said, is back turned away from both of them to play with the cat.

She shook her head, "No my step parents were, I was just fortunate to get such a wonderful family."

Ulquiorra paid no attention to them emotion of hers, he thought that she was wasting her time with those feelings, "What's your power." Ulquiorra just came out and said it which didn't shock her or anything.

She knew that someone was going to ask sooner or later. "Abadon has many powers, for one my zanpakuto grants me wings to fly, and to move a little faster, but I won't say anything else."

"How do you know Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Childhood friend."

The questions went on for a half an hour before the two men left. Leaving Luna alone which he enjoyed.

"He is as pure as he is twisted." She said laying in her bed.

* * *

Hey guys another chapter, sorry was late. :p and sorry it was soooooooo short. Dx I'll try my best to update sooooner and make sure its longer. If anyone has ideas im all ears :).

I put a new poll up. Hope you guys/girls go look at it. ^w^ until next time.

Bye...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

* * *

**_Then_**

_She knew that someone was going to ask sooner or later. "Abadon has many powers, for one my zanpakuto grants me wings to fly, and to move a little faster, but I won't say anything else."_

_"How do you know Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_"Childhood friend."_

_The questions went on for a half an hour before the two men left. Leaving Luna alone which he enjoyed._

_"He is as pure as he is twisted." She said laying in her bed._

**Now**

Sensing faint reiatsu. Ichigo stood there in front of an abandoned warehouse, and entered the invisible force field soon entering the building. He was was greeted with none other than the Visored.

"Ichigo, Looks to me like ya finally decided to join us," Shinji said gripping his hat.

Ichigo smirked, and looked straight up at him. "Yeah, right!" He yelled, Shinji freaked. Ichigo had a look on his face that said,_ no way in hell_. "Yeah right. Me Join you? Get real. I came here... to use you."

Shinji tilted his head up a little, "So what?"

"I'm not joining anyone, I want you to tell me how to suppress my inner hollow." He said.

"Looks like you really underestimate us." He said. "Were not teaching you anything, dumb ass."

"I'll make you tell me."

"How."

I'll beat it out of you."

"Don't make me laugh."

Using his substitute shinigami badge, separated his soul from his human body. Going fast, after Shinji, Drawing his zanpakuto, clashing swords with Shinji. Using spirit energy to make them both fly backwards.

Getting up from the ground which he was forced back from his attack. Running after Shinji, colliding blades again. Creating sparks from the swords smacking into each other.

Hiyori Sighed, "Hachi add on another five more force fields." She said walking towards the two men that were fighting. He replied to her said as you wish.

She took her shoe and through it at Shinji yelling at him to tap out. He spun out of control and out of sight thanks to her great power. She then explained to Ichigo about that it isn't his choice if his in or out.

"Let your inner hollow out, Lets see how powerful you are." She said walking away.

"I wont do it." Ichigo said with no regret.

She stopped, "You still don't understand do you," Turning her head, her mask started to form. "As I told you, its not your choice." Said said ruthlessly.

"I'll beat your hollow you of you," She said with no remorse.

"Quit being afraid, Ichigo" Hiyori exclaimed. She lifted up her mask to reveal-black eyes and yellow irises. Was she a hollow?

"I'm not afraid!" Ichigo retorted. Hiyori just scoffed.

"Here's a helpful hint, use your bankai."

"Shut up, snaggle tooth!" Ichigo shouted. By this time, my left eye was fully black with a yellow iris. This always happens.

"I've figured it out! Every time when you fight someone as strong as me, you use your bankai, you'll lose control of your soul to that frightening inner hollow of yours!" Hiyori taunted Ichigo.

"I said shut up!" He yelled. Hiyori snickered and unsheathed her katana that was strapped on her back.

She bit her lip, drawing her zanpakuto, "Just looking at your face pisses me off. Your so terrified its pathetic. That's fine with me fight scared if you wan-"

She was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth. Forcefully using there other hand pushing her down with ease.

* * *

I wanted to stop there :). If you want your vizard OC to be in here please use this form and review, but if you don't want people to know about your info about your OC message me.

**_Form_**

Full Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair color and style:

Eye color:

Clothing:

Other things about her/his appearance:

Personality:

Race:

Powers and Abilities:

Zanpakuto:

Shikai:

Shikai Special Ability:

Bankai

Bankai Special Ability:

Mask:

Powers and Ability (With the mask on):

Hollow Name:

Hollow Appearance:

Hollow Personality:

Other:

Relationship with another character (Message me for this one):


	5. Note (not a chapter)

I'm sorry guys. Something in my family came up and i wont be able to update as planed. Sorry Marth the Lodestar and ZackDighton your parts will have to wait for a little. I promise i'll update asap. Hope you'll understand :)


	6. Entering Glen!

Thanks ZackDighton for letting me use your OC. :)

Chapter 5:

* * *

_She was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth. Forcefully using there other hand pushing her down with ease._

The man with shoulder length, snow white hair, part of his bangs falls between his eyes, He gave Ichigo a faint smile. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of him, the way the man pushed her down with little effort. And since she looked like a child with a mean attitude.

The man noticed the orange hair, automatically knowing who he was. "Ichigo Kurosaki," The man gave Ichigo an unimpressed look and walked away. Ichigo swung his partly broken blade, but the mans hand caught it.

"Scared?" The white haired man asked calmly, with a smirk on his face.

He was smiling a friendly smile, "I'm Glen." He said puling out his zanpakuto from the shif. It was a thin pink tachi. It looked like it could break if you hit it. "And this is Barajou no Kiss."

Ichigo looked at his sword and started to laugh. It has a magenta rose like hilt, of course Ichigo would laugh.

Glen swung his sword towards Ichigo's stomach, cutting him. The slash left a pink-like liquid on his cut.

"Baradoku _(rose poison)_" Glen said out loud. "This liquid will turn solid and poison your insides but your hollow wont let that happen, so we'll wait."

That made him stop laughing. Being unable to see if his right eye due to the blackness taking over.

Glen was knocked down by pure force with only a single shoe. Hiyori had forced him down like he forced her.

"Idiot."

She turned towards Ichigo with her mask on, "Listen Ichigo... Bring out your hollow or you'll die!" Hiyori said as her blade collided with Ichigo's sword almost breaking it in half.

Ichigo flew back a little ways, spitting up blood. Ichigo seems to pass out due to the strain on his body from Glan and Hiyori's attack.

As soon as Hiyori knew it, Ichigo wasn't Ichigo. His hollow was out. The mask started to form. The reiryoku was overwhelming for the visored.

Suddenly Hollow Ichigo took her neck and forcefully pushed her up to the wall. He was smiling and laughing while Hiyori was struggling to breath.

The visored gathered around the hollow, pointing there swords at him. One of them was tearing off the mask with his sword...

* * *

From now on my chapters will be short because im starting high school soon :p and i have lots of things to do. Marth the Lodestar i sent you a message, to inform you. :)

Please Review, Favorite, Follow

Baradoku_(rose poison)_

Barajou no Kiss___ (Kiss of the Rose Princess)_


End file.
